


'I made this for you.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [40]
Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Jonghwa, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT4, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Work In Progress, Yonghwa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yonghwa/Kang Minhyuk, Jung Yonghwa/Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yonghwa/Lee Jungshin, OT4 - Relationship
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I made this for you.'

**10:35 AM**

"Yonghwa-hyung?You're here already?"

Yonghwa looked over at his co-worker Jeongmin and forced a smile."Yeah I decided to come in early today."He replied."Is it okay that I'm here early?"Jeongmin shook his head."N-no,it's okay hyung."


End file.
